


say my name

by nebulein



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm gonna tell you this once, so pay attention. It's Jensen. Not Ackles, not Frackles, not J, not Jen, not any other stupid nickname you can come up with."</p>
            </blockquote>





	say my name

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is purely fictional, any resemblance to living persons is, ahem, purely coincidental. please don't sue.

"Hey there Jenny, say –"  
"Listen, pretty boy. I'm gonna tell you this once, so pay attention. It's Jensen. Not Ackles, not Frackles, not J, not Jen, not any other stupid nickname you can come up with, and it's fucking _never_ Jenny. And you better stop laughing, 'cause I ain't joking. Trust me, I am dead serious. Jensen, nothing else. You understand?"  
"No offense, man. That's cool. Just out of curiosity, what happens if I do call you that?"  
"I'm gonna have your ass."  
"Okay." Beat. "Jenny."

Sometimes, Jared thinks, it’s entirely too easy to go from co-stars to fuck buddies.


End file.
